Full Power or True Love? And the consequences
by irockmyselfandyou
Summary: Tom is in school. He makes friends and enemies. How does everything start off? From school years then jumping to during and after books 4 and 5. All characters except the ones i crated are not mine but JK Rowlings and others.
1. Chapter 1 Fitting in

**Full Power or True Love? And the consequences.**

_Summary:_

He could only be killed by 1 person it was prophesized... He would never have the chance to finish what he started... With his aims to have complete power... Came his need to have Harry Potter dead... And to have the woman he wanted... What would he give up? And what did he REALLY want? What's more important in life? The consequences of growing up...As heir of Slytherin.

Chapter 1 Fitting in.

Once there was a young boy who loved sunsets, the smell of pine trees and the warmth and comfort of his friends. Fall, his favorite time of the year was fast approaching. It was his favorite for many reasons. He liked the way the trees leaves would change color transforming the already gorgeous green landscape into a cascade of warm colors. He thought they looked like messy, miniature sunsets. He knew why he liked sunsets. His dorm room at the orphanage faced the east, and sometimes he would stay up all night just to see it. But the best reason he loved fall was because that was when he met his best friends at Hogwarts. Everyone besides them called him Tom or Riddle or something. They met on the train to Hogwarts their first year. That boy was now older but as he sat alone in dark compartment on the Hogwarts Express he was lost in the memories.

A skinny, pale boy with dark brown hair sat alone in a compartment on a train that would take him to a magical school, engulfed in a sheet of paper with the words 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' written across the top of it, with a bunch of mixed up letters under it. He would not have looked out of place in a coffin with his eyes closed, but they were open now showing his light brown-red eyes.

"What ya doin'?" Asked a girl with an American accent out of nowhere.

The boy jumped. I should have closed the compartment door he thought lazily. Now this girl had decided to grab the paper from him and sit across from him. He stared at her in amazement as she ignored his shocked face and took a pen out of her pocket starting to write on the paper.

"No" he heard her mumble..."Wait...no" He wanted badly to say no what? But he kept quiet staring at what she was writing. "I like the 'Mort' part," she said to him looking up as though she had been his friend his whole life. "But that leaves us with a few more letters..." She paused thinking. It looked hard. "Whats your dads first name?" She asked kindly, obviously not knowing the hatred and anger it just inspired in him.

He stood up, "I have no dad, not any that would care about me at least, but if I did his name would be identical to mine." He spoke in a cold voice dripping with hatred. The girl looked half scared-half sorry.

"Im so, so sorry, I didnt know, please forgive me?" He looked down at her; she did look upset and sorry.

"S'okay...you didnt know, my name is Tom Riddle, but in privet you may call me...(he looked down at the paper and read out what she had written attached to 'Mort' slowly)...Voldemort. And you are?" He finished, extending his hand out to her.

"Pleesed ta meecha Tom or Voldemort! Im Milianon Snape but you could call me Millz or Milly or anythin' else that crosses your head and that is fine wit me sailor!" She said in an excited tone, taking his hand and shaking it hard up and down.

She seemed wacky and crazy but in a good way. He took this time to look at her, as they both sat down and started to talk about their home lives and stuff. She was average height for their age, no taller than him, but a little shorter. She had her long, pine straight, dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with a purple scrunchie. Her skin was a light creamy color of white surrounding a pair of the lightest baby blue eyes he had ever seen. She was as thin as him with no visible curves yet, not that he was looking, at such an age as eleven. She was wearing a tight fitting black tank top with a dark red rose (fake) pinned to the neck, nice fitting green tinted jeans and a darkish red zippy lose fitting sweater, which was unzipped. She had on what looked like a very old and worn out pair of black timberlands.

"So are you a pure blood or half or muggle born?" She asked.

"Half," He answered uncomfortably, "You?"

"Pure blood" 'Good' he thought, "Dont tell anybody im not a pure blood," He said suddenly not knowing why.

"Why? Do you think people will care?"

"I dont know," He said honestly.

At this the trolley rolled around and Mills bought them some caldron cakes to share once Tom told her he didnt have any money for food nor had he food at all. She was appalled and pulled out a heavy sack of wizarding gold buying him and her alot of food. But she had to force him to eat it. Then around sometime in the after noon they started to get bored talking about their lives. Supposedly she had an older brother on the other side of the train named Ekis but everyone called him Spike even her. She spoke of him just as darkly as he had of his father. She made it a point to say she was nothing like him and that for him to still be her friend after he talked to him, if he did, which he was likely to. He was a prefect, and in Slytherin.

"What house do you want to get in?" She asked him as she undid her ponytail, letting go all her long hair that he noticed wasnt dark or pine straight. It must have been wet earlier cause now her hair was a golden blond with dark red highlights. And her hair was poufy but still under the control of gel.

"I dont know...maybe either Griffindor or Slytherin, but not really Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." He said not really sure.

"Me too. Hey lets promise to still be friends if we get put in separate houses." She said.

"'Course!," Tom answered gladly, "We could still hang and eat together we dont have to stick to the common rooms." They happily talked about what they thought about the school for the remainder of the trip...

Once they arrived inside the castle they were put into a line and sent into the Great Hall. Mills and Tom were walking side by side and she suddenly grabbed Toms arm.

"Look over there!" She hissed in his ear. "Thats my brother the one at the Slytherin table with dark hair."

Tom started to look but it was hard, most of them had dark hair. His searched stopped and rested finally on one boy when the guy yelled amidst the clapping,

"Hey sis! If that hat dont put you in Slytherin ill rip it apart for yaaaaa!!!" He seemed like a jerk.

"Told you" She said quietly to Tom, "Hes such an a$$." When it was his turn he was called up and as he went he looked into the headmasters face. He knew right then that he wasnt going to like the guy for some reason. He forgot about it and sat on the stool. The hat put him in Slytherin. The Slytherin table clapped, as he walked towards it.


	2. Chapter 2 Next

Chapter 2 Next...

He sat next to a guy that was sitting next to Mill's brother. Tom smiled at Mills as it was her turn with the hat, when a cold voice broke his concentration.

"Hey im Ekis but everybody whos knows wats good for um calls me Spike. So you a pure blood boy?" Asked the cokky voice of Mill's brother.

"Why should you care" Tom said with a major attitude.

"WOW man you need to work on your attitude!" Spike said, "I was only asking cause in this school you get beat the shyte outta ya if yous a mudblood. Halfys are alright I guess but if one messed up and consorted with a mudblood there as good as dirt too."

"WOW man" Said Tom copying the guys words sarcastically, "you should work on your personality...Im only saying cause in this world no one is really goin' to care what kinda blood you got. But I guess if they hang with you there as good as dirt as well!" By the time Tom had finished the whole Hall was deathly silent and he knew he had gone too far. All the Slytherins were giving him death glares staying quiet, as the rest of the school started to clap starting with the Griffindors.

"WOOOO HOOOOOO!!! YOU NOT TOO BAD FOR A SLYTHERIN BOY!!!" yelled someone in the crowd as another yelled "YOU TELL HIM HOW IT IS MAN!!!" Well he thought that went okay. Wrong, he thought suddenly just as a fist collided with the side of his face knocking him out.

Getting knocked out by Spike had landed him in the hospital wing right after (meaning he missed the rest of the sorting and the dinner) and had gotten Spike a few nights detention. Tom had found this out when he went back to the Slytherin common room with Milly, she had come to the H.W. with him, and told him all about it. She also warned him that none of the Slytherins would be too nice to him now that he publicly humiliated their 'leader'. He didn't care much at all to hear this since he had been hated and made fun of all the time at the orphanage. He was used to having no friends so he was very happy indeed to have Milly and the rest of the school happy with him. When they had gotten back to the common room there was no one in it except a guy their age half asleep in a chair by an empty put out fire. He jumped awake as he heard them coming his way. He stood up and blocked their way to the dormitories.

The boy had a long ponytail full of mid-back length, yellow-white blond hair, and light blue eyes. He was taller than both of them and a little thicker in size.

"Hey", the boy started in a menacing voice, "I just wanted to catch you before you went to bed, I agree with you, that guy seems like a real a$$! That was really cool what you did(looking at Tom now), oh! By the way I'm Nick, Nick Jenson." Sticking out his hand giving them a big toothed smile, hurriedly. They were startled and Milly was the first to recover and speaking in a motherly manner said; "Well now Nick Jenson, I'm Milianon Snape, call me Millz or something besides Milianon, (stressing the name) and this is Tom Riddle." They all shook hands and Tom said hi. The rest of the night they hung out in the common room about what Mill's brother would do to get him back. But it was even fun to think of things he could do back when he had to friends there with him ready to stand up for him.

Tom was definitely the first up at 4:30. He woke up Nick and they both quietly and carefully got dressed then made there way down stairs. Tom was about to go up the girls dorms to get Milly but she was already in the common room reading a book. They went down to breakfast now, it was five. When they entered the great hall they expected it to be quiet and empty but a fair amount of people were up and eating. They all turned and clapped and cheered when Tom entered, "Special," He muttered darkly.

"Oh its not that bad," Started Nick, "They could ALL hate your guts," He said in a cheery voice.

Due to a good amount of luck they managed to keep away from most the slytherins and Spike all morning. First class they had was Potions in the dungeons, and Milly seemed very keen on skipping it for the year.

"WHY would you want to skip potions?" Tom asked her.

"I heard the teacher is a bit of a whack job." Stated Nick.

"Well," Millz started airily, "lets just say I know the proff. And he is just like my brother."

They walked in to the room and took seats in the back of the class, while all the other Slytherins rushed to the front rows. They had classes with the Gryffindors (who sat near them in the back of the class). Once everyone was seated the doors opened again and in came the proff.


	3. Chapter 3 Milly's Father

CHAPTER 3 Milly's Father.

He was tall, skinny; pale skinned and had long dark hair, with matching eyes. Everyone went deadly quiet. At their first look Tom thought that Milly looked a bit like the proff, but then again a lot of people did. Milly stiffened between Tom and Nick. But the proff. didn't look their way and marched strait up to the front speaking in a cold voice.

"Now...I would like all of you to put your wands away and listen closely to what I have to say...There will be no need for your wands in this class...There will be need, however, of your unfailing obedience to what I have to say...Also I love darkness and quiet so use your brains, how do you think I want to enter a room?" He looked around but no one was going to answer.

"So... no volunteers? Well then Miss. Snape you should know the answer to the question. How do I like to enter a room?"

Milly looked scared but answered quickly "With silence and obedience."

"Very good. Five points from Slytherin house, for not answering a question when you know the answer. From now on if anyone does have an answer they must raise their hands and speak. Believe me when I say I will know if you aren't telling me something." For the rest of the period he took attendance and told them their course aims. And to call him Professor Snape. Many people looked at Milly at this.

"Yea" She whispered to Nick and Tom bitterly, "He's my father, Spike's too of course, and he's head of Slytherin house. Hes where my brother gets his attitude towards other people from."

Tom wondered briefly why Milly's father acted the way he did towards her. His face must have shown his curiosity because Millianon turned to them in her seat and whispered to them.

"He always treats me like this. And he always acts like this. Summer vacations are a nightmare I swear it, that's the only time I see him and my brother. He likes my brother better. I know he does, he even told me so. He hates me, thinks I'm a disappointment, all because I don't believe in all this pureblood hysteria. He forbids me to let my muggle friends come to the house. He even well..." She stopped and trailed off like she'd just changed her mind about saying something.

They left it alone and neither of them said anything, concentrating on listening to Proff. Snape, "Tomorrow we will work on your first potion of the year, be prepared. Class dismissed." They left quickly being the first ones in the hall and eventually to their next class, History of Magic. They left HOM, which had been a bore, and hurried to lunch. Sitting alone at the end of the Slytherin table they ate quickly and without talking. Millianon's brother was at the other end sending them death glares, which they were ignoring. Suddenly Millianon stopped eating and turned around. Tom and Nick did the same.

Two Gryffindors, a young looking boy and girl, were leaned over and about to say something.

"Your Professor Snapes daughter isn't you?" The boy asked.

"Yea" Milly said casually.

"He seems like a real azz, no offence but he was all mean to you and everything." The girl piped in. "So" Milly said icily.

"Well," started the boy again, "He already gave me a failing grade for the day cause I didn't pay attention and it dosent really seem like you guys like him either, so I thought we would get him back with something that'll make him pay a lot more attention to... maybe his horrible looks."

The girl spoke again, "Weve already got the beggings of a plan if yall are in?" She asked carefully. Tom looked around suddenly, the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables were starting to stare.

"Um guys don't look now but people are starting to stare. Lets act like this is nothing and meet later in the library to talk about it." He said.

"K" the pair said together.

"Library after lunch, during break." Milly stated quickly turning around, back to her food. They all followed suit.

When people started to leave the hall the three of them got up as the two Gryffindors did. They walked to the library and found seats in the back, in a secluded area. They sat down on two couches facing each other.

"Whats your names? Im Tom Riddle, this is Millianon Snape and Nick Jenson."

Tom looked them both over. They were both the same height, and medium build but there eyes and hair were different. The boy had wavy, light red hair that hung down to his shoulders with baby blue eyes. The boy spoke, "Call me J.T., for Justin Time, ha ha funny huh? And this is..."

She interjected, "I'm Bernadette Kirkus, this dumbo calls me Berna" She shot playfully at JT, hitting him on the arm and grinning at him. Tom, Milly and Nick looked at each other; they could all tell that these two 'liked' each other.

"Ok" Nick started slowly, for the two had jut been staring at each other, "whats your plans?" They broke eye contact and leaned in to whisper to them. Once there heads were all together the discussion lasted till the end of break. The bell rang for class and they all got up with huge grins on their faces. Happily they realized they all had Herbology (there next class), potions (which they already had), and Defense against the Dark Arts which was the last class today, together. So they walked off towards there next class friends despite their differences in houses.


	4. Chapter 4 He knows, He knows

**CHAPTER 4 He knows, He knows.**

The next morning they all met up in the great hall and eat at the same spot on the Gryffindor table. They had asked a few teachers if it was allowed and it was, although they got many un-approving looks from the Slytherins but the Gryffindors didn't seem to mind especially after the welcome feast incident. Nick told them that Proff. Snape was not at the high table yet, and they all grinned at each other.

"Well," Started Milly, "We shouldn't really be grinning like this it might look suspicious."

"Yeah," Said JT, who had stuffed his face in his balled up jacket, laughing so hard he was crying, and didn't look like he meant it.

"You guys," hissed Berna in a strained voice because Nick had just joined JT in putting his head down and laughing his head off, "Stop it right now, were going to get caught before anyone even knows!"

So they all tried to conceal the fact that they were very happy with themselves. And soon breakfast was over, so they headed off to Defense against the Dark Arts. Yesterday they had had a good time in DADA because the teacher was a woman. Her name was Mrs. Sylvia. She had long messy dark hair and light brown warm eyes. Every young boy in the room had been drooling. But it was hopeless; she was middle aged and had a husband who she mentioned often. He was an auror.

DADA went smoothly, but when the class was over and they headed off to Potions they were a little uneasy. But they didn't show it. The room was full of happy sounds when they entered, but once they sat down they heard the door slam shut and the talk died immediately. Only two things could be heard in the almost silence; Proff. Snape's heavy breathing and two girls in the front of the class giggling uncontrollably over a guy in a magazine. Shut up Tom thought to himself, shut up girls. They were Gryffindor and he could tell something was up cause Snape hadn't moved. Most the class had turned to watch him, and Tom did. Snape looked livid. He was if possible whiter, his hands balled in fists. He opened his mouth to speak in a cold, quiet voice.

"Why is there noise in my classroom?" He was addressing the girls in the front who suddenly went quiet.

Everyone was looking at the proff now and Tom noticed he had very greasy hair today, more than usual. He kept his face impassive, and he hoped the rest of them were, he didn't dare to look at them.

"Well just have to give our noise makers a weeks worth of detention to make them remember to be quiet in my classroom. Now," He started walking up to the front of the class, "We will be making a very easy potion today..."

He droned on about potions the rest of the class, and didn't mention anything about last night. Tom felt a bit disappointed that he wasn't showing how upset he was, if he was even upset and he just HAD to be. They had almost been caught sneaking into his chambers. They would have been in such deep trouble. And after all that risk he wasn't going to throw a fit in front of them? Finally class was almost over and they were all packing up early, when the proff. Spoke in a very quiet voice.

"I know what happened last night may have given a few of you quit the laugh but if I find out who did it I will make sure there stay at Hogwarts is as unpleasant as it could be." His eyes traveled the room and paused momentarily on his daughter, the two boys she was sitting between, and to the two Gryffindors they were with a lot. What a disappointment he thought. His daughter was turning out to be a pain.

**"**He knows, he knows he HAS to know it was us! Who else could it have been?" Millianon hissed to them as they made their way to Herbology after potions.

"I agree, the way he was looking at us...!" Piped up Bernadette.

"No probably not, he probably just was suspicious cause Gryfindors and Slytherins being friends probably doesn't happen often does it?" Nick said reasonably.

Tom remained quiet. When they had snuck out and met up at the entrance to the great hall that night Tom had sensed something weird. Like the school was drawing him towards something. He had been having that feeling a lot more powerfully now every time he was near the third floor. He hadn't mentioned this to anyone. He felt they would think he was crazy and he was very happy to have made the friends he did.

Nicks theory had convinced the rest of them that Snape didn't know it was them that had went into his chambers at night while he was asleep.

"Why was he staring at us all last lesson?" Justin asked them.

"Probably checking to see who looked tired, you know like they had been out all night." spoke Tom finally.

As he said it his stomach clenched painfully. Looking around at the rest of them they looked joyful but exhausted, with bags under their eyes. Berna was falling asleep on Justin's shoulder as they walked, Milly was following behind depressidly, and Nick was the only one that didn't look like he was very tired. Nick was actually running ahead of them to beat them to the greenhouse. No one was racing him though.

Crud, he thought a little less politely.


	5. Chapter 5 Flashback to last night

Chapter 5 Flashback to last night.

As they talked about it Tom had a flashback of that night...

The five eleven year olds walked quickly through the halls, trying to be as quiet as possible. Justin was grinning from ear to ear holding a small bag in front of him, looking completely fearless. Bernadette kept looking behind them nervously. Millianon had her arms crossed over her chest and looked almost detached from the world around them, like she just wanted to get it over with. Tom was walking in front of the rest of them, obviously looking more confident then he felt. Suddenly he heard footsteps. He whipped around and whispered,

"Hide, get back, someone's coming."

They all feel back into the dark shadows of the walls, Tom steering Millianon by her shoulders gently against the wall and in front of himself. Millianon grabbed his hand and he squeezed it gently. Tom could feel Nick breathing right behind him and behind him was Bernadette then Justin.

The footsteps reached the corner they all had there eye on and turned it. The first thing Tom saw was a pair of sexy white high heeled, slouch stiletto boots, that had little pink butterflies hanging from them. Underneath were barely noticeable black stockings leading up to a nicely shaped-lose fitting sleeveless dress. It was a light pink color and matched the tiny butterflies on her boots perfectly.

Tom prayed they were covered in shadows as her face, which glowed, became clearer. Radiant, Beautiful, heart shaped, and acne free, her face shown through the gloomy semi-darkness of the dungeons. Nothing was down here except Proffessor Snape's rooms. What was this gorgeous creature doing down here?, and all alone too? The corners of her dark red lips were upturned in a smile, barely revealing her white teeth.

Toms silent question was answered as more footsteps came from down around the corner. She stopped, her perfect, wavy in all the right places platinum blonde hair was flung around behind her as she turned to meet the person that was coming around the corner quickly. They all went tense at the sight of Snape running up to the woman and holding out a black cloak. He opened his mouth which had something smeared over it.

"Monica, Here you left this." He said handing over the material. He looked like he was glowing, and he was SMILELING!

"Thank you Micheal." She said as she took the cloak from him her hand brushing his. She leaned in to him taking his arm as they kissed.

Tom felt Millianon start to shake in his arms. He wrapped his arm around her.

She whispered, "no, no, please, no..." over and over as the two in front of them started to kiss more deeply. They looked like they were in love. Tom wondered what the problem was until he thought of it. Snape was her father, what about her mother? Was this her mother? He didn't think she had ever mentioned her mother to him. He placed his hand over her mouth to stifle her no's, afraid that the two would hear.

They kissed for about five minutes moving against the wall opposite the five children watching. Tom made a wave with his hand to signal to the rest to follow him. Still holding Milly, Tom lead them quietly around the corner and down the next hall. The two had been in such a position they wouldnt see across to the wall opposite them, Snape pushing her against the wall. Tom couldn't understand why #1 Milly was freaking out, #2 A girl like that was even remotly interesed in kissing Snape and #3 Why was this turning into such an easy thing to do? They quickly opened the door to his chambers and found a place to hide until he came back. But they were totally screwed if Snape fancied getting anything from the closet before returning to bed.

"Milly, was that your mom?" Asked Berna tentatively, she seemed to have picked up that she wasn't happy about what they saw.

"No it wasn't." Milly answered quietly and curtly, "can we just get this over with? ... I want to go to bed." She added in a strained voice and Tom saw tears threatening to fall. Hoping the rest of them hadn't noticed or wouldn't say anything else he pulled her closer to him and she leaned into him.

"It'll be alright sweetie," Spoke Berna in a genuinely motherly voice, "this won't take long and then well go to bed."

"Yeah, this won't take long." whispered Justin.

Nick silenced them as the door opened and in came two people.

"Come on! Spend the whole night?" asked Snape in a nice sweet un-snapeish voice.

"Fine but I'm tired lets just sleep, and cuddle." She said hesitantly.

"Hmmmm, fine."

He and the girl crawled into bed and, thank god, didn't do anything but fall asleep. They had to wait for a half hour before they heard the two snoreing. It was safe. Nick was grinning again,

"Show time." He whispered as he opened the door and lea them out.He held the bag in front of him and the others gathered around it.

"Should we do the lady too?" Justin asked them.

Tom thought not but Milly whispered, "Yes."

"OK," said Nick through the tension, "lets do this then, hands in the bag."

They all put there hands in, except for Berna, and pulled out globs of shiny, flexible, slippery stuff: grease. It wasn't colored though.

"Your turn Bern, hey that rhymes!" Said Justin. Bernadette raised her wand along with Milly, "Ill help you start." "ok" whispered Berna.

"Numulus!" they both said there wands pointed at the two in bed it was a spell to make them numb so they couldn't feel what they were about to do.

As soon as the spell started to work they all got to work themselves.

Nick, Tom and Justin had all started to rub the grease into Snape's hair nice and good so it would stay in. Milly and Berna started to rub it into the girls hair. They rubbed the grease into there hair, faces, skin, and clothes. It was quite fun. Then they backed off to admire there work.

Milly raised her wand and muttered, "expando."

All the grease expanded until it looked like Snape and this Monica girl were lying in a huge puddle of it. Boy would they would love to stay and see the looks on there faces when they woke up.

Tom had a nasty feeling that Snape would find out somehow that it was them and kill them. He seemed to be able to tell if someone was lying to them. Tom had tested this theory earlier in class when he told Snape he didn't know the answer when he did, and he was really good at lying. Of course right after, Snape had taken ten points away from Slytherin for it but what he found out was worth ten points for knowing.

Thank goodness after all that they made it safely bask to the great hall entrance was were they all said good night and the parted ways.


	6. Chapter 6 Learning about the past

Chapter 6 Learning about the past

He came out of his reverie and found himself in the greenhouse with his arm around Milly's shoulders, sitting next to Nick, Justin and Bernadette. Professor Chi Chi Chong was at the front of the class talking about some poisonous plant they were going to have to milk.

"So what are we going to do with the stuff that comes out?!" hollered Justin suddenly to the proff. at the front, "Poison Snape maybe." he added in an undertone so that only the people right next to him could hear.

"No," started Tom, "how about the whole staff so we don't have to go to class any more?" They all laughed harder.

"Your an a.s.s. JT!!!" Milly said in between laughs, they were all in good moods and had forgotten about this morning.

"Dippet would love that, except its not exactly a new idea is it?" said Berna, "A couple Fifth years did it last year, or tried to anyway. They were caught and given months worth of detention instead of expulsion because there weren't many older years to begin with."

The others nodded in approval now not even registering that the proff. was still up front talking. Tom was puzzled.

Tom spoke up, "Why aren't there many upper class-man?"

The others looked at him like he was crazy except for Milly who opened her mouth, "You didn't know about the wizarding world until your Hogwarts letter did you?"

"No I didn't," he said feeling uncomfortable about this subject again.

"Aren't you a pure blood?" asked Justin curtly.

"No, half, raised in an orphanage." Tom said back just as curtly.

"Sorry man, I didn't know." Justin said quickly as though he were truly sorry.

"Tom, um well there was this wizard-" Berna started off but was interrupted by Justin.

"-who lived in a shoe, dippidy dippidy dooo dooo"

"Shut it up JT!" said Berna angrily, "anyway, there was a wizard named Grindiwald. He had this idea that the world would be a better place with no half breeds, no muggle-borns, or even half wizards, and absolutely no muggles. He wanted there to only be one race of humans on earth, pure blood wizards."

"That's just stupid!" said Tom outraged, little did he know he would come to see it that way as well.

"Yep I know. And you see what I have to deal with? My father and my brother both being chummy to his ideas. My father worked for him, for Grindiwald, I don't know if he still does, Grindiwald hasn't been seen or heard of in around a year. There haven't been any killings lately anyway. Maybe he's dead, who knows? That's the reason there's not as many upper class man as lower. They were killed." Milly finished dramatically.

"Killed, but why?" Tom asked.

Berna cleared her throat, "Either cause they were muggle-borns, half-bloods, or because the consorted with either of those."

No one said anything else. They all turned there attention back to proff. Chi Chi Chong, Tom still thinking about what they had just been talking about.

Tom poked Justin, "What are you then?"

Justin knew what he meant, "Pure blood. Oh and Berna is really just a delusional muggle."

Berna heard this and punched Justin in the ribs causing him to go ouch, and rub his ribs.

"Just playin!" Justin wheezed.

Berna looked at Tom, "I'm muggle-born, my mom and dad are both muggles."

"Oh." Tom said the looked to Nick who said without looking at them that he was pure blood. Tom didn't believe him but let the matter drop. Berna asked Milly and Milly told her she was a pure blood.

After Herebology they had lunch, this time at the Slytherin table. They switched every time. The Slyhterins were not happy but did nothing except give them dirty looks. Suddenly there was a lot of noise around them. Everyone had begun to whisper to themselves as Snape passed down from the high table to were they were sitting. He had a sneer on and was looking as though he knew it was them.

"Miss Snape, come with me." he sneered at her. She got up not looking at the rest of them except for Tom. She looked scared. Tom felt horrible as they walked away. Snape was going to drag the truth out of her.


	7. Chapter 7 A father's wrath

Chapter 7 A father's wrath

They didn't see Milly in there next class DADA. But she was the first one sitting in HOM when Tom and Nick entered, they didn't have that class with the Gryffindors. They sat on either side of her and put there arms around her to comfort her. Berna and Justin were in a different class. They were early and the only ones in HOM. She looked like she had been crying. Tom and Nick looked at each other, not knowing how to react to this.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry..." Milly whispered tears leaking down her face.

"Its ok Milly, does he know it was us?" Tom said quietly, brushing the tears away.

Milly shook her head up and down, "He, He m-m-made me... he made m-me tell him. He made me drink v-vertisurm. He made m-me, said he would h-hurt me again, if I d-didn't drink it!" She started to cry a little louder.

"He hurt you?" asked Nick urgently. She shook her heard up and down again. Tom made a weird growling noise.

"What? How?" Tom yelled.

Milly shook and whispered, "With the c-cruciatus--"

But she didn't need to finish because Tom and Nick were on their feet.

"We need to tell the head master! He can't DO that!"

"That's not right! It's not legal!"

"Oh I'll kill him!!"

"You said he's done this before? When?"

They both were shouting to them selves.

"He does it a lot," Milly started in a soft voice, "Mostly on vacations when he says I've been bad. That's the only time I've seen him is on summer vacations. That's the only time I live with him. When he-he'd come here I would stay at-at m-my grandmas house, and she was j-just as bad as him." Milly was sobbing in between them still, "She's never done th-that to me but she hits me, a lot, she beats me. She's a witch and she's just like my father and brother. I wish I could live with my mom, but-but I don't know if she's dead or not. Oh i hate her too! I haven't seen her in a year. She worked for Grindiwald like my father! I loved her though and she was nice to me. Father said she's not coming back. She left because of him; he cheated on her with the girl we saw him with. She caught them and she said that I was his daughter so she didn't want to be around me! She said I would be just as bad as him some day."

Tom and Nick exchanged a dark look.

She continued, "But father never loved me for some reason. He always was horrible to me, but not to Ekis! Ever since he found out that I was ok with muggles! It's so stupid! And he keeps saying stuff like 'you best keep in line when your at Hogwarts' and 'if you ever embarrass me you know what you'll get' and he actually said 'if your a good girl ill find you a nice pure blood follower to marry'. He thinks of marrying me off the second I get out of Hogwarts to some old guy that followed Grindiwald like he did!"

They felt disgusted hearing all this and once she finished she laid her head down on the table and cried. People were starting to come down the halls from break to class. Tom and Nick helped Milly up and lead her to the door.

"Well just go talk to the headmaster." Nick said soothingly.

"No I cant he told me what would happen if I did!" Milly said scared.

"Milly its ok well find somewhere for you to go during vacations. I know that I've already asked my parents if I can have friends over and they said I could but I hope we won't have to resort to them. Maybe we can all spend the summer at Bern's or Justin's place." Nick said as they walked down the hall hoping to run into a teacher to ask them were the headmaster was. But Milly suddenly broke out of there grasp and ran back to the class room.

"Come on Milly you sure you don't wanna tell?" Tom urged her.

"No and if one of you tells I'll never speak to you again. I'll be fine I just won't go home for vacation. I'll-" Milly was interrupted by Justin who had just came up behind them in HOM.

"I know its only September but my parents said I could have some friends over for the entire summer if y'all like?"

"Course!" said Nick.

"Better your place than an orphanage!" said Tom.

"Better your place than my house!" said Milly.

"By the way what are you guys doing in here? Classes are about to start." Tom spoke logically.

"Shi-," he started as him and Berna jumped and ran out of the classroom.


	8. Chapter 8 Makeshift Dance

Chapter 8 Makeshift dance

Time passed quickly after that. Snape hadn't mentioned what they did, and no one went to the head master. But things were really tense between them and Snape and the other Slytherins. Also they continued to play pranks on people. Not just Snape but Slytherins they didn't like and such. Snape of course ended up giving all of them LOTS of detention. By the time it was the week before Halloween they all had had two weeks of detention total. It was October and there was an announcement that there would be a Halloween ball the catch was that you had to be a forth year or above. But they got all dresses up anyway and had there own little party in an empty classroom down a hallway they were all sure no one used. It was not just the five of them though.

Nick had asked a nice Slytherin first year to come with him. They seemed to hit it of very well. She had short boyish blond hair that she every month died magenta-red. She was short, had glasses and really got along well with the rest of them. She helped them pull pranks and hung out with them every day. Soon she was one of the gang.

At there makeshift dance the classroom had been cleared of desks and the floor magically cleaned. Nice long comfy couches were conjured on the sides of the walls and a boom box gave off music. Instead of wearing robes, Berna had them dress in muggle dress clothes. Berna was wearing a bright pink short dress, Justin a pair of tan khakis and a light blue shirt. Nick had on the same thing except for his shirt was red. Tom was wearing tan khakis and a black shirt. Milly had on a short dark green dress. There new friend, who's name was Keely, had on a short light blue dress. The girls had there hair pulled up into buns and the boys hair was gelled and spiked or left gelled.

It was the night of the dance and they had all sneaked down into the room. Tom had his arm wrapped around Milly on the couch. This was becoming a common thing, it just felt natural and there were no complaints from either of them. Justin had his arm around Berna and they were dancing. Nick and Sam were sitting on the other couch about a foot away from each other talking. It was a cool and relaxed atmosphere in the room.

"We should make a room like this we can come to all the time!," Shouted Justin over the music.

"Yeah that'd be cool!" They all voiced there agreement.

"But where?" asked Tom.

"I have an idea!" said Berna, "I was down in the kitchens seeing the house elves and I mentioned what we were doing and this one I'm friends with, Sam, asked me if it was the room of requirement and I said no and asked her more about it."

"What like a room that lets you have whatever you want?" Asked Milly excitedly.

"Not exactly but yes! And I know where it is too, plus I don't think many people know about it." She added thoughtfully.

"How cool!!!" screamed Milly and Keely at the same time causing Tom and Nick to cover their ears.

They partied the rest of the night away, as best they could being eleven. There was no kissing or drugs/alcohol. They were still too young.

The next day they set out to find the room of requirement. It was a gorgeous Saturday. Bernadette was in the lead and the rest were trailing behind her.

"Ok here's what we have to do... walk down this corridor three times thinking about what we need." she said.

They did it then a wooden door appeared in the middle of the corridor. Berna went to it quickly then opened it and the rest followed her in. They made noises of immense approval. They were in a huge room that looked like it was split into two. On side had book shelves full of all there favorite books, comfy couches all over, a chess table, a muggle pool table and broom sticks on a stand against the wall. That was on one half of the room. It had been decorated in dark green and dark red. On the other side of the room it was decorated in light blue and white and silver. White partially see through curtains hung in between the two half's of the room. On the other side was a wooden porch. The porch was what separated the green/red side of the room from the sandy beach on the other side of the porch. On the porch were a hot tub, and six beach chairs. There was a long beach and real sea water waves were crashing against the shore, creating a soothing sound of the ocean.

Their new hang out place they were able to ditch the library and disapproving glances of the students in the great hall. Classes were going good for all of them. They were all passing. Berna, Tom and Milly were getting straight (: whatever the highest score is ; sorry no ones perfect!). While Nick, Justin and Sam were getting slightly not perfect grades. They worked carefully on all the pranks they administered now. They took the time to think everything out as not to get caught.

It was exam time and so far they had the grease Snape incident, they dyed a few older classmen's hair rainbow colors(all houses, they didn't want to discriminate with their fun), charmed Ekis (Spike) and his gangs robes so that they read very privet, embarrassing things (really what they were thinking all day would magically appear on the back and front of there robes. The best part was the ink was invisible to the wearer, so all day people asked then why the robes said such things and they said there robes were not written on and made people think they were crazy. This prank was the first one they got in trouble for. Ekis had a girlfriend he was using only to please himself and the thought was on his back when he walked away from her that morning. Ekis had found them before class that afternoon and blamed them. He beat them all up, but there was nothing the six eleven year olds could do against seven sixteen year old-fifth years. Ekis and two of the others had been held back so the other chose to stay back too.), using a special flame that burned stone they light fire to the dungeons (which had been stopped before it was too late), made all the snobby preps sprout un curable pimples, started secret admirer notes to the most popular person and the least popular (the only downfall of this joke was that it back fired and now the two were going out, and had been for three months).

They made rotten food come from the plates for a few days starting at dinner one night, good food would pass up through to the house tables and go rotten, they conjured a banner to hang above the high table in the great hall(it said whatever the teachers were thinking, they were rather not bothered by it and it stayed up for a few days until finally they were able to get rid of it), and they made fireworks go off during a quittich game of Slytherin and Gryffinor, but people seemed to like this so they did it at all the matches there after. They were never caught in the act during a prank, and never caught at all except for the Snape Grease incident and Ekise's robes.

Everyone please tell me what you think or I wont keep writing!!! Criticism is fine by me.


	9. Chapter 9 Summer comes and the memory en...

**Chapter 9 Summer comes and the memory ends**

It wasn't long before the school year was over and they were on the train going to Justin's place for the summer. They had all passed their exams but Tom, Berna and Milly had scored some of the highest in their year. As they rolled by long green hills Tom's mind was coming back to the fact that he was fifteen, and first year was just a fond memory.

He was sitting in their usual compartment. It was dark by now not because of night but because of a storm. Next to him was Nick and Keely. They were quietly making out. Keely was on Nick's lap and there was a blanket around them. Tom could tell they were having sex. It was all the ever did, any chance they got they were getting busy. He knew the first time had been when they were in forth year, on Valentine's Day.

Across from him sat Justin who had grown taller, and grown out his wild curly red hair down to a little below his shoulders. His baby blue eyes were closed and his hands were balled into fists at his sides. Tom wasn't sure why until he saw Berna's hand down Justin's sting tied sweatpants. They also had been at it a lot lately, except they started during the summer before fourth year.

Tom immediately looked at Berna. Her hair was platinum blond, wavy and she had recently cut it so it came down just to her cheekbones. Her hazel eyes caught his and she grinned and blushed.

"Tom get me that blanket under you," she told him quietly.

Tom looked and sure enough he was sitting on a blanket.

"Baby? Shhh don't wake up." He said to the sleeping girl in his arms. He got up as quickly as he could and grabbed the blanket and thru it at Berna.

"Hey!" she screamed, waking his sleeping angel. Justin's eyes popped open and Nick and Keely stopped kissing. Milly got up off his lap and stretched. Tom felt himself go hard just looking at her. She had small b sized breasts, unlike Berna who was a c, and Keely who was a double d. Her long 'frosted' hair (half blond half dark grey/brown) hung down her back almost to her butt. Right under her shiny layer of hair was a patch of skin between her tight green tee shirt and he faded light blue jeans, where there was a tattoo. It was a symbol Tom had painted on her back earlier. It was one of the ones he designed with her to mean different things. This one meant love. Lately he had begun making these to use in pranks as their mark. But he only showed this one to Milly.

Tom was in a good mood, it would be his fifteenth birthday soon, on the 31st of October. That would be their second anniversary of hooking up. And since his thirteenth birthday they had done something extremely special every year. When he turned thirteen she kissed him for the first time. When he turned fourteen she had made out with him with no shirt or bra. Things were great in their relationship. But he wanted more, he wanted sex like crazy. But they were still both virgins.

He put his hands on her hips and turned her towards him. She put her hands on his and stared down at him with her lovely green eyes. He glanced at the bruise on her cheek and his good mood turned into a sick sweep of anger. The way she looked when she came to Justin's house this summer from her father's... He wanted to kill him for doing all those things to her. He pulled her gently into his lap and they kissed passionately.


	10. Chapter 10 The hooded figure

**Chapter 10 The hooded figure**

When they arrived at school they headed into the great hall and went to their respective tables. This was the one time they couldn't sit together because of the sorting. Headmaster Dippet gave his usual boring speech then they all began to eat. There was one empty chair up at the table and that's what many people were chatting about.

After ten minutes Tom felt full so he dropped his free hand on to Milly's lap. She grinned at him but kept eating. Tom looked down the table, they had a weird bunch. Half the Slytherins liked them but the others, friends of Ekis, and his followers, hated them. These were the people that they made fun of and that gave them a hard time. But most of the other houses occupants agreed with Tom's group. But there were a few kids that Tom's group had major trouble with. They were in 5th year with them and their names were Markus Isaac, and his girlfriend Manny (Manjwella) Balla, Tim 'Slim Jim' he was as skinny as a stick but could pack a punch, Bobby 'Bobble Balls' he slept with a lot of the Hogwarts girls, and Jaeda and Judea Viniferras, they were identical twins but boy and girl so they had their different looks.

The leader of their little group was Markus. He had a huge crush on Milly, which was half the reason why he hated Tom. Manny hated them all for her boyfriend not liking her and only her. Markus always told Tom that Milly would be his one day. He was gifted at potions and he was one of Proff. Snape's favorite students. That's what scared Milly caused she knew her father would try to set her up with him, since her father knew how much she hated him and loved Tom. She tried not to let it bother her as she only saw her father in class and little elsewhere. During summer vacations she'd go to Justin's house with the rest of them. Except for this last summer when her father made her come home first. She knew if she fought him it would be worse so she went. Half way through summer, after not hearing from her at all, she appeared on Justin's doorstep crying and a bruised beaten up mess. Tom had sent a howler toher dad but her dad responded by sending one back saying that if Tom continued to date his daughter than they both would end up dead.

Tom looked up at the high table to see Snape glaring at them. He returned the look. But Snap's eyes left his and moved towards the doors to the great hall and an evil smile lit his lips. Tom turned towards the doors to see them opened wide and a hooded figure standing between them. Other people were starting to turn their heads now. The man removed his cloak, to cheers of most of the Slytherins that went along with Ekis's old ideas. Tom felt sick and quickly looked at the rest of them who looked pale and sick too.

_**PLEAS TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!!!**_


End file.
